Programmable integrated circuits (ICs) are a well-known type of integrated circuit that can be programmed to perform specified logic functions. One type of programmable IC, the field programmable gate array (FPGA), typically includes an array of programmable tiles. These programmable tiles can include, for example, input/output blocks (IOBs), configurable logic blocks (CLBs), dedicated random access memory blocks (BRAM), multipliers, digital signal processing blocks (DSPs), processors, clock managers, delay lock loops (DLLs), and so forth.
Each programmable tile typically includes both programmable interconnect circuitry and programmable logic circuitry. The programmable interconnect circuitry typically includes a large number of interconnect lines of varying lengths interconnected by programmable interconnect points (PIPs). The programmable logic circuitry implements the logic of a user design using programmable elements that can include, for example, function generators, registers, arithmetic logic, and so forth.
The programmable interconnect circuitry and the programmable logic circuitry, are typically programmed by loading a stream of configuration data into internal configuration memory cells that define how the programmable elements are configured. The configuration data can be read from memory (e.g., from an external PROM) or written into the FPGA by an external device. The collective states of the individual memory cells then determine the function of the FPGA.
Another type of programmable IC is the complex programmable logic device, or CPLD. A CPLD includes two or more “function blocks” connected together and to input/output (I/O) resources by an interconnect switch matrix. Each function block of the CPLD includes a two-level AND/OR structure similar to those used in programmable logic arrays (PLAs) and programmable array logic (PAL) devices. In CPLDs, configuration data is typically stored on-chip in non-volatile memory. In some CPLDs, configuration data is stored on-chip in non-volatile memory, then downloaded to volatile memory as part of an initial configuration (programming) sequence.
For all of these programmable ICs, the functionality of the device is controlled by data bits provided to the device for that purpose. The data bits can be stored in volatile memory (e.g., static memory cells, as in FPGAs and some CPLDs), in non-volatile memory (e.g., FLASH memory, as in some CPLDs), or in any other type of memory cell.
Other programmable ICs are programmed by applying a processing layer, such as a metal layer, that programmably interconnects the various elements on the device. These programmable ICs are known as mask programmable devices. Programmable ICs can also be implemented in other ways, e.g., using fuse or antifuse technology. The phrase “programmable IC” can include, but is not limited to these devices and further can encompass devices that are only partially programmable. For example, one type of programmable IC includes a combination of hard-coded transistor logic and a programmable switch fabric that programmably interconnects the hard-coded transistor logic.
In general, the probability that a manufacturing flaw or “fault” will occur within an IC increases as the size of the die used to implement that IC increases. The occurrence of a manufacturing fault within an IC can result in a reduction, or a complete failure, in the operability of the IC. For this reason, it can be more cost effective to implement an IC in the form of a multi-die IC as opposed to a single, monolithic die. A multi-die IC, in general, is formed using a plurality of dies coupled together and disposed within a single package. A manufacturing fault occurring within any one of the dies of a multi-die IC renders only that die inoperable. Thus, within a multi-die IC, a manufacturing fault renders less die area unusable than when a fault occurs within an IC formed of a single, larger die.